User blog:Matpeng/Cast Introduction - BB4
Hi everybody ! This season, I've decided that I would not write contestants pages as I used to do because it was too tiresome and boring. Instead, I will write a short description of each housemate here and then try to develop more their personality in the game. REMINDER : the contestants were selected by a wiki's vote among a poll of 40 potential housemates. If you want to know more about them, visit my blog to find the post about the casting process (http://bigbrotherfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Matpeng/Help_me_cast_my_next_season_!). Are you ready to meet the 20 housemates who will participate in the fourth season of The Spying Machine ? Here we go: Alex Hollander Alex is a young man working as a cashier in his small Midwest town. He is bored by his daily life and Big Brother seems to be the perfect opportunity for him to have a crazy summer. He has always watched TV shows such as Survivor or Big Brother and now that he has the opportunity to play, he has elaborated a detailed game plan. The walls in his bedroom are covered with papers, pins and strings and it almost look like an investigator's office. He knows that he needs to integrate himself in a rather big alliance inside which he will have one ride-or-die. He feels like building relationships with his fellow housemates is not expendable and wants to be sincere in the way he will talk with them. He is ready to play this game, yet, his intense preparation might have made him a bit of a Game-Bot. Only time will tell if his strategy can get him half a million dollars. Audrey Magana A statistics expert working as a saleswoman, Audrey likes to be described as the perfect mix between Brains and Beauty. She is obviously very ambitious and works to be a millionaire before she reaches 30... Marrying a rich man won't be sufficient for her though, she wants to have a name for herself. She is a feminist and strongly believes in Girl Power. In the game of Big Brother, she is not against the idea of creating an All-Girl alliance, but she finds the scenario of being a successful puppet master, controlling several bulky guys way more interesting. She counts on her natural charm and sweet southern accent to get people on her side. She comes from a very closed religious community from the South and escaping her middle has allowed her to become very sociable and adaptable. She can befriend anybody, even though, she has very few very good friends. People tend to think she is hypocritical when they meet Audrey for the first time. Erinn Cazat Erinn is a sweet girl with a beautiful smile and people usually thinks that butter does not melt in her mouth when they meet her for the first time. Her charms are definitely her main asset in her daily life, as she works as an activist. It is not an easy job but for her it was not possible to do anything else. Every day, she defends the right of poor people to have health insurance and training to find specific jobs. People usually love Erinn, and it's difficult to find her some flaws. She is a real sweetheart. She might be a bit intolerant with people who do not support her cause, or egotistic people, but she is so kind that nobody really resent her in the end. In this game, she is ready to cut throats. Should she win the Grand Prize, she would use it to launch her own charity. Jade Jin The first thing people usually think about Jade is that she is a posh diva with no interest in personal relationships, and that might be a problem in a game like Big Brother. She is a sweet girl, with a rather wealthy background. Her parents were very strict with her when he was younger, but they brought her one of the best education you can think of, and she is now a very clever woman working as a receptionist for her family's company. She dreams to do something more with her life and that's why she's doing Big Brother, despite her parents not approving her decision. Only time will tell if she was right to get out of her comfort zone. Jordy Emory A devout Christian, Jordy is not ready to betray his values to advance in the game. He likes to define himself as an original character, being somewhat of a religious punk. He hates bland people and encourages everybody to cultivate his own originality. He has obviously been recruited and his strategy is to go with the flow and see what he can do as the game evolves around him. He won't spit on the Grand Prize, even though he knows that it might be impossible to win it while playing a loyal game. It is not his primary motivation coming into the game. Jordy likes being surrounded by people but he is not really and extrovert and he hopes that he will be able to overcome his timidity and build strong connections with the other contestants. Lewis Healy-Moore Lewis is passionate. Lewis is somewhat of rebel. He works as an advisor for people who live from their music and promote the possibilities of circumventing the law when it is to the people and their arts' disadvantage. He comes from a family of bohos and activists and they inspired him in doing what he does today. He was not really rich as a kid, his parents struggled with making ends meet, and he pretty much has the same issues today. He lives with what he has and can endure difficulties. Being a Have-Not, will be a walk in the park for him. He is very charming and good-looking, a bit muscular, and has a lot of charisma. He will certainly have one of the best social game during his time in the house and could also win a few challenges. The only problem he might face could be with people who do not get his lifestyle and his ideals. He is a bit intolerant and defiant towards people when they disagree with him. Marina Hershey Nick Chillow Nick is a Patriot. America before anything else. His job as a photographer for The New York Times has allowed him to see many American States and he has fallen in love with his country every day a little more. He is very tall and athletic and he is aware that eventually that might paint a big flashing target on his back. That's why he would rather play a more strategic game, winning competitions only when he needs to. Nick is quite smart in his own opinion, and he knows that he will be able to spot when his fellow housemates will be lying to him. He is a Big Brother superfan and lives for this experience. He might be a bit too bossy and "know-it-all" however, and that could potentially annoy the other contestants. Patrick Mercer Rita Verrez Rita is a fierce woman. She has travelled the entire country to compete in wrestling contests even though she's only 23. She's very mature and driven and she believes this game has been made for people like her. She wants to be a force to be reckoned with on many levels. She is very athletic and competitive, and will definitely win a few competitions, but she counts on her social skills to take her further in the game. She says that at some point in the game, when you're so much of an obvious threat, you become somewhat invisible and invincible, and that's her strategy to go to the end. She has a lot of assets to make it deep, however she's a bit of a sore loser and can become overconfident very quickly. She has to be careful if she wants to avoid a terrible blindside. Scarlet McMurphy Scarlet is a rather quiet girl with a big smile. She's quirky, bubbly, a bit nerdy on the edges too. She is a successful journalist who is very strong with one-liners. That's really a talent of hers. She writes columns about many reality shows - she absolutely love Reality TV and has admired the Reality stars since her teenage years. Secretly, she has always hoped to enter a competition like Big Brother, and know that her dream has become a reality she is ready to play the game. She will stop before nothing to get the title at the end, and the money is less interesting to her than the 1st place in itself. Being a Big Brother winner would be a childhood dream. However, she will have many obstacles to face to get to that point... Stanley Beale TJ Hilton Victoria Maverick Vince Long Strong, good-looking, and brash, Vince is a young man with a big ego. Usually people dismiss him rapidly because of his bravado and lack of modesty but as the things are, he has many reasons to be such a jerk? The guy is a rather successful car salesman and entrepreneur, he has several degrees and has been a star in his football league during College. He is literally the poster guy every "Cool Kid" wants to befriend at High School. He will surely be able to win a few competitions during his time in the Big Brother house, and a few of his fellow housemates may want to align with him as he would certainly be a loyal partner. He knows that people don't expect him to be a backstabber, and that's how he hopes to far in the game. Category:Blog posts